One Rainy Night
by JW.BO.TV.AH.RS.CV.TV
Summary: Beck finds a girl crying outside his RV, in the rain, and decides to take her in. Cute Bade one-shot! :)


**Hello everyone! This is my first Beck/Jade story. Just a cute little one-shot! Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

It was a cold, rainy, Friday night in Los Angeles, California. Beck Oliver was safe and comfortable in his RV, which was parked in the driveway of his parents home. At just fifteen years old, he felt completely independent living on his own. He hadn't really had a choice - he didn't get along well with his parents, and living "alone" was better than living with them.

He was relaxing on his couch, listening to the patter of rain when he heard a noise. It sounded like whimpering, however not like an injured animal. It was human. He turned on the light, outside and tried to look through the rain. It was hard to see, however he could see the silhouette of a human crouching on the sidewalk a couple of feet away from his RV. Although it was risky, he opened the door.

"Hey!" he called, and the person turned towards him. It was a girl. A crying girl. She frantically moved to wipe her eyes and get up. "Are you ok?" he yelled.

"What does it matter?" she choked out. She began to walk away.

"Hey! Come back here!" he said, going out in the rain to chase her. He caught up to her, and tapped her shoulder. She turned around to him and crossed her arms over her chest, avoiding eye contact.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I want to know if you're ok, are you?"

"I'm great, thanks for asking, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." she tried to walk away again, but it was no use. He only stopped her again.

"You're out in the rain, and you're crying, you're obviously not fine."

"Can't you just let me go?"

"No, you'll get sick if you stay out here, come in my RV." he offered.

"No, you don't even know me."

"Come on, at least until it stops raining, and then you can go home."

"Fine," she agreed, wiping her eyes again. He lead her back to his RV, where she could dry off and calm down. Once she was in the lighted RV, he recognized her from school. He had never really talked to her, just saw her around. She looked completely different from how she did in school, however. Her long, brown hair was soaked, and her black eye makeup was running down her cheeks. She had her wet book-bag cradled in her arms.

"Jade, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"We go to the same school." he said, thinking about the reputation she had at school. She was known for her mean personality, but she didn't seem so mean now.

"Oh right, I've seen you around, but I don't know your name." she said sheepishly, with a sniffle.

"It's Beck. Sit down," he replied, motioning to the couch. They both sat and then he asked "Why were you outside crying?"

"I just have a lot going on in my life." she answered, avoiding looking at him.

"Is it your family life?" he guessed.

"Kind of."

"I can relate, I don't get along with my parents. That's why I live in here."

"Well, my parents are divorcing, but I don't get along with them at all. They don't approve of my choices." she wiped her hand across her cheek, smearing the black makeup.

"Mine don't either." he said, smiling sadly. "But that doesn't really answer why you're crying."

"It's difficult to explain, but they've neglected and abused me for my entire life. Not like, to the point where they've tried killing me, but mostly verbal abuse, or a hard slap. I mean, I've learned to fight back with my words and everything but still."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that." he replied, both sympathetically and empathetically. "But I can relate. We seem to be in the same boat, I guess. My parents haven't hit me, but they have verbally abused me in the past."

"Really?" she asked, with curious but sorrowful eyes.

"Why else would a fifteen year old be living in an RV by himself?"

"I guess you're right."

"So, tell me more about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Hmm, favorite color?" The answer was obvious based on her clothes, however he had still felt like asking her.

She glared at him, then answered "Black."

"Cool, a color that goes with everything."

"What about you?"

"Anything really, just not like orange or pink. Mainly darker colors. Favorite movie?"

"The Scissoring. And you?"

"I don't have a favorite, as long as the plot is good and the actors are better."

"I should get going." she said, standing up, still clutching her wet book-bag.

"It's still raining," he replied, also standing up. "Besides how did you get here?"

"I walked." she half-whispered.

"Is it a long walk?"

"Only, like, three miles." she whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Three miles? So, you're telling me that you want to walk three miles in the pouring rain after dark to get home?"

"Pretty much. I'm not scared."

"It's not a matter of being scared. Bad things can happen regardless. I'd never forgive myself if I let you go out now and something bad happened to you."

"So, where do you want me to go?" she asked, with an attitude.

"Stay here. I won't charge you."

"Haha, very funny." she rolled her eyes, and adjusted her stance.

"I'm serious. You can sleep right here, on the couch. Besides do you really want to go home?"

"No but what would staying here do?"

"Hmm, keep you alive?"

She sighed. "But I'm a mess."

"So what? You're still beautiful."

She smiled. "Thank you, no one's ever said that to me before."

"Why not? It's only the truth." he said, now also smiling.

"Can I was my face somewhere?" she asked. "I have a feeling my makeup is everywhere."

"Yeah, the bathroom is right through that door." he pointed to the door.

She went through the door and shut it behind her. She gently washed off all the makeup, and dried her face. Then, she reapplied the makeup back to her eyes. She rarely let anyone see her without makeup. She also changed her clothes - which was what she had had in her book-bag. Luckily, the clothes inside were dry. Meanwhile, Beck was sprawling a blanket on his couch. Jade came out of the bathroom, and slowly walked into the room.

"Are you sure its ok for me to stay here? Because I really don't mind-" she started.

"Not even an option, it's still pouring, it's very late, and it's too far of a walk."

"Fine, I'll stay."

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable, though. Are you?"

"No, not really."

"Ok, me either."

"Thanks so much, for everything." she said, once he finished setting everything up. She instantly sat down on the blanket he had just sprawled out.

"My pleasure. We should hang out more."

"Sure." she smiled. He sat down on his bed, also smiling.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Seriously, though. Why are you so mean to everyone but me?"

"It's a story for another day. A very long one."

"Fair enough. But why me?"

"Just 'cause."

He started to say something, but noticed she was drifting off to sleep. So, he also decided it was time to sleep. He turned off the lights and crawled into his bed.

* * *

The next morning, when he woke up, Jade was gone. However, she had left a note on the couch, where the blanket she had slept under was now perfectly folded. Beck got out of bed quickly, and picked up the paper which read:

_Dear Beck,_

_Thanks for everything. I enjoyed talking to you last night, it felt good to vent my feelings to someone. I really appreciate everything you did for me. Call or text me sometime. Thanks again._

_Jade_

On a separate card was her phone number. He smiled to himself, and put the note and card aside. He would definitely be calling her.

* * *

**So, how was it? I hope you thought it was good! Please review, it would mean a lot! Thank you! :) **


End file.
